Volpe Selvatica
by Akane-Ri
Summary: Tsunayoshi a disparu lorsqu'il avait 8 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé. Son petit frère de deux ans Yoshimune est donc devenu Vongola Decimo. Reborn a enfin récupéré son ancienne vie avec son corps et retourne à ses missions. [Histoire similaire au manga, sans l'arc du futur. Yoshimune a un bon coeur. Ça se passe après l'arc des Arcobalenos. Tags : AU, R27, violence, torture]


**Volpe Selvatica**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Notes : **Je sais je sais... Encore un début de fic et je n'ai toujours pas avancé mes autres fictions depuis un petit moment... Mais j'y travaille ! Promis !

Vu que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de R27 (et il y a beaucoup trop de 1827, franchement Hibari est un perso sympa pour combattre ou même un ami sur qui tu peux compter pour te secouer et aller casser la gueule aux méchants, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer en couple... Et j'ai essayé mais non, ce gars est simplement un robot pour combattre, point !), j'ai décidé d'en faire un moi même ! J'écris une fic avec de la romance ! Wow, vous vous en rendez compte ?! Non ? Bon... Donc... La romance n'est pas habituellement là où je suis le plus douée... Et je suis très chiante pour ce sujet là en général... Mais on verra bien !

Et je vous rassure même si dans cette fic Tsuna a donc un frère, ce n'est pas le frère maléfique qui est odieux, égocentrique et abuse de son pouvoir, voyez le plutôt comme un Tsuna avec plus de confiance en lui mais qui a toujours un bon cœur et va tout faire pour aider sa famille. Et prenez note que l'arc du futur ne s'est pas déroulé ici mais le reste est à peu près similaire au manga.

**Chapitre I – Nouvelle mission**

Reborn, meilleur tueur à gage au monde, se pinça le nez et soupira. Ce devait être une mission facile. Simple. Sans complications. Aucuns obstacles. Rien qui pourrait empêcher LE meilleur tueur à gage au monde de compléter sa mission. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, au beau milieu d'une forêt, à réfléchir à la meilleur attitude à adopter pour essayer de finir cette mission le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Il soupira à nouveau. Aucune solution rapide et efficace.

Pour pouvoir expliquer la situation de Reborn revenons en arrière. Reborn venait enfin de terminer de former Vongola Decimo, Sawada Yoshimune*, après trois ans d'entraînement intensif. Baka-Yoshi et ses gardiens venaient d'arriver en Italie depuis peu et ils commençaient à apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier avec l'aide de la neuvième génération. Le tueur à gage était donc libre de recevoir de nouvelles missions et s'habituer à reprendre son ancienne vie, avant qu'il ne commence à entraîner Dino et Yoshi, et avant même qu'il soit maudit par Checkerface.

Cela avait un grand changement dans sa vie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans le corps d'un bébé et il avait été obligé de s'y faire. Mais ce fut un grand soulagement de récupérer le corps qui lui avait été pris. Et il en était reconnaissant à Yoshimune pour ça. A tous ceux qui avait aidé Yoshimune a accomplir cet exploit. Il les avait remercié du fond du cœur pour ça. Mais maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et qu'il avait jugé que la dixième génération n'avait plus besoin de ses leçons, il pouvait retourner à son ancien mode de vie qu'il avait commencé à oublier.

Après tout on ne devient pas le meilleur tueur à gage du monde seulement en enseignant à quelques gamins destinés à devenir des boss de famille mafieuse. Reborn avait parcouru la liste des missions disponibles que Nono lui avait proposé et avait choisi une cible simple pour commencer. La mission s'était déroulé sans encombres et il était revenu faire son rapport le jour suivant. Mais lorsqu'il scannait de l'œil la liste des missions disponibles, il s'arrêta sur une en particulière. Habituellement il recevait des missions pour tuer quelques ennemis, parfois même pour aller négocier (-tousse-menacer-tousse-intimider-tousse-) quelques points délicats avec d'autres familles, d'autres fois récupérer un objet au milieu du camp ennemis ou récolter des informations...

Mais la mission qui l'interpella n'était rien de ce genre. Elle consistait à enquêter sur quelques faits étranges qui avait commencé à se produire il y a quatre ans. Des disparitions avaient été signalées en Ukraine, puis en Roumanie, puis quelques mois plus tard en Pologne, suivi de l'Allemagne, la France puis récemment l'Italie.

La plupart des disparitions étaient des hommes, beaucoup faisaient parti de la mafia, mais pas tous. C'était l'étrange part de toute cette affaire. On ne savait pas où tous ces hommes et quelques femmes disparaissaient ni pourquoi ceux là en particulier, il n'y avait pas de réel lien entre eux, aucunes traces n'étaient laissées derrière eux, ni même leur corps, et il a d'ailleurs fallu quelques mois avant qu'on ne décide que ces disparitions étaient liées, peut être causé par la même personne même si on avait réellement aucune information.

Ce n'était pas une mission que l'on donnerait normalement à Reborn, après tout il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes capables d'enquêter sur ce genre de cas. Seulement ils étaient déjà partis enquêté et en étaient tous revenus les mains vides. L'étrange parti était que même si parmi les victimes de ces disparitions il en y avait au moins deux tiers qui faisaient partis de la mafia, aucun des enquêteurs de Vongola n'avaient été portés disparus. Le fait est, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient sur place, ils ne trouvaient rien, pas un indice, quelque chose d'étrange, ou un voyageur qui était passé en ville récemment. **Rien**.

Reborn était curieux de savoir s'il allait réussir à découvrir quelque chose. Après tout il ne refusait jamais un bon défi et au vu des précédents résultats, il ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il sourit et alla signaler à Nono qu'il partait enquêter sur ce cas.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait au nord de l'Italie dans un petit village montagnard où la dernière disparition avait été signalé une semaine plus tôt. Il venait d'interroger quelques habitants pour savoir s'ils avaient remarqué un changement récemment mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucun résultat.

Il s'arrêta prendre un espresso dans le seul café du village et repensa à toutes les données qu'il avait sur cette affaire et ses prochaines actions possibles. Alors qu'il contemplait les allers et venues des villageois dans la rue en face de lui, trois enfants s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui en le regardant. Il les observa du coin de l'œil, une fille et deux garçons, tous d'environ sept ou huit ans.

La petite fille s'approcha un peu plus vers lui timidement. "Dites monsieur, vous êtes venus poser des questions aussi ?"

Reborn se tourna vers elle et se baissa un peu. "Oui. Tu as des réponses toi ?"

L'enfant joua un peu avec le bord de son t-shirt en gigotant sur place. Elle hocha doucement la tête. "J'ai vu d'autres hommes habillés comme vous poser des questions."

Reborn lui sourit gentiment et leva légèrement son chapeau d'un doigt. "Oh ?"

Les deux garçons vinrent à côté de la fille pour la rassurer et fusillèrent le tueur du regard. La petite fille agrippa la manche de celui sur la gauche et lança un regard à Léon qui se trouvait toujours sur le bord du chapeau de Reborn avant de continuer avec un peu plus de confiance. "Ils demandaient aux adultes pour quelque chose de nouveau... Mais ils avaient rien... Puis après ils marchaient. Puis soit ils partaient, soit ils allaient dans la forêt. Et dans la forêt ils partaient. C'est tout !"

"Pourquoi allaient-ils dans la forêt ?"

"Pour voir l'animal bien sûr !" la petite fille s'exclama avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche effrayée.

Reborn haussa les sourcils et attendit patiemment d'avoir un peu plus d'explications. Le garçon de gauche s'avança un peu plus devant la petite fille et continua en le défiant du regard. "Vous pouvez pas aller voir l'animal ! Il est gentil avec nous et nous a aidé à retrouver le chemin du village !"

Le second garçon prit la parole pour appuyer les dires de son ami. "Ouais ! Il a rien fait de mal ! Les adultes devraient arrêter de faire peur à l'animal !"

"Depuis quand cet animal habite-t-il dans la forêt ?"

Les enfants échangèrent un regard et la petite fille reprit son explication. "On sait pas. On s'est juste perdu dans la forêt il y a deux semaines. Il faisait sombre et on était fatigués. Mais il nous a montré le chemin avec des lumières. Et on a pu retrouver Papa et Maman. Mais l'animal a pas voulu venir, alors on est retourné le voir, et on lui a donner à manger. Il a pas voulu être trop près mais après qu'on soit plus là, il a prit la nourriture et on a retrouvé le plat vide."

Reborn hocha la tête. "Je vois. À quoi ressemble-t-il cet animal ?"

"On a pas bien vu... C'était noir, et il était loin, mais il avait l'air grand. On voyait pas bien mais on pensait qu'il avait des yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, c'est pour ça qu'on la vu au début. Mais ses yeux changeaient de couleurs... On les a vu rouge puis jaune." La petite fille hésita un moment. "Vous allez pas lui faire mal à l'animal ?"

Reborn considéra sérieusement la question. D'un côté il n'avait aucune information sur 'cet animal' ni ses intentions. Après tout il était certain qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose lui même, mais si cet animal s'avérait d'être une menace il pourrait adopter des méthodes plus appropriés. Il soupira. "Écoute, si cet animal est vraiment gentil, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Par contre s'il est possible qu'il fasse du mal à des hommes, je ne peux pas te le garantir."

La petite fille réfléchis une minute à ce que Reborn venait de lui répondre avec des sourcils froncés en concentration. Puis hocha la tête. "D'accord, l'animal est gentil de toute façon. Promis ?"

Le tueur sourit amusé et hocha la tête. Léon fidèle à lui même tira la langue puis cligna des yeux. "Promis, si je mens j'irai en enfer."

"Alors vous pourrez dire à l'animal qu'on le remercie quand vous le verrez ! Pour le voir il faut aller par là !" Elle indiqua le nord du village avant de s'éloigner en courant avec ses deux amis.

Reborn avait payé sa consommation et était parti dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la fillette. La forêt n'était pas particulièrement dense ni très hostile malgré les quelques animaux qu'il croisait, mais Reborn prit la précaution de masquer sa présence et marcha silencieusement.

Après vingt minutes de marches il ressentit une présence devant lui, légèrement sur la gauche. Il ralentis ses pas et s'approcha en dissimulant un peu plus sa présence derrière les arbres. Il venait de trouver l'animal. Et ce n'était pas un animal. Mais un jeune homme avec des cheveux ébouriffés bruns presque oranges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et avec une mèche plus longue dans son dos allant jusqu'à ses hanches, et il était habillé d'une grande cape marron dissimulant son corps. Il était agenouillé et ramassait des plantes qu'il mangeait.

Reborn haussa un sourcil en l'observant mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour s'approcher. Seulement il fut surpris lorsque le jeune homme se tendit et tourna la tête dans sa direction avec les yeux froncé. Il était certain d'avoir parfaitement dissimulé sa présence et normalement seulement les combattants les plus expérimentés et les plus talentueux aurait pu le détecter...

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant une minute, Reborn eut le temps de voir qu'effectivement, les yeux du jeune homme avait l'air de s'illuminer mais surtout de changer de couleur ayant des lueurs de jaunes-orangés puis quelques touches de rouges puis retourna à un jaune clair, ressemblant étrangement à une flamme de bougie. Le tueur put voir que le jeune homme était prudent de lui, sur ses gardes et prêt à combattre ou fuir au moindre mouvement, mais caché un peu plus profondément, il put également lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, le plus jeune bougea et prit la décision de fuir plus loin dans la forêt. Reborn qui était préparé le poursuivit et ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper. Reborn s'apprêtait à le saisir pour l'immobiliser mais il n'eut pas la possibilité comme il dû esquiver un couteau qui lui arrivait droit en pleins visage. Il se décala sur le côté puis repris la chasse en faisant plus attention aux projectiles que le jeune pourrait lui lancer.

Le brun dévala une pente à travers la forêt tout en prenant appuis sur les arbres pour changer de trajectoire plus rapidement. Il avait clairement l'avantage du terrain, ayant l'air de savoir où aller, alors que Reborn découvrait les lieux. La chasse continua pendant une quarantaine de minutes avant que le jeune homme se fatigue et se laisse rattraper par Reborn.

Le tueur à gage l'avait plaqué au sol, un genou sur son ventre et il immobilisait ses bras sur le côté. Il pouvait clairement voir le visage terrifié du jeune homme qui commençait à paniquer, hyperventiler, et ses yeux prenaient une couleur proche du blanc. Une multitude de petites flammes blanches s'illuminèrent tout autour d'eux se préparant à attaquer le tueur. Reborn écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu des flammes de dernière volonté, mais ce n'était pas des flammes du ciel, pas plus que des flammes de la terre. Reborn le fixa dans les yeux et lui ordonna d'une voix forte et claire mais qui ne se voulait pas menaçante. "Calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire."

Le brun eut l'air de revenir quelque peu à lui et les flammes blanches disparurent. Il prit quelques bouffés d'air et se concentra surtout sur sa respiration, même si la peur ne quitta pas ses yeux, il n'était plus autant affolé. Reborn hocha la tête. "Bien. Si je te relâche, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à nouveau, d'accord ?" Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste pour acquiescer mais Reborn prit tout de même son silence pour un accord et se releva lentement laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et était toujours allongé au sol, regardant le ciel et le regard un peu vague.

Après avoir attendu deux minutes, le brun se releva doucement et se tourna également vers Reborn. La crainte n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux et ils avaient repris les teintes de jaunes et rouges, il n'était plus autant paniqué qu'il y a quelques instants et paraissait plus calme. Reborn détailla un peu plus l'apparence du jeune homme, il remarqua quelques cicatrices, sur la droite du visage, une partant du l'arcade jusqu'au bas de l'oreille, au niveau du coup un grande marque de brûlure qui avait l'air de continuer mais le reste était caché par les vêtements. "Étais-tu '_l'animal_' dont parlaient les enfants au village ? Celui qui les aurait aidé à retrouver leur chemin il y a deux semaines ?"

Reborn lut de la surprise en reconnaissant à qui il faisait allusion. Le brun hocha la tête mais ne dit toujours rien. Reborn se demandait si le brun pouvait parler. Son regard retourna en direction de la cicatrice de brûlure au niveau du cou. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau le jeune homme dans les yeux. "Les enfants te remercie." Le jeune fit un autre hochement de tête et les doutes de Reborn s'accentuèrent. "Peux-tu parler ?"

Le jeune homme se tendit et secoua lentement la tête en négation. Ses suspicions se révélèrent exactes donc. "Je peux lire sur les lèvres, si tu veux dire quelque chose, je le comprendrai."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et hocha à nouveau la tête. "Je vais aller droit au but. Es-tu responsable des disparitions qui ont commencé depuis quatre ans ?"

Le brun se crispa un peu plus et serra ses mains en poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tournent blanc, il bougea un peu sur lui même et Reborn vit bien que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant et c'était de s'enfuir mais il fut étonné lorsque le brun répondit tout de même sa question en hochant la tête. Le silence dura quelques secondes de plus, rendant le jeune brun un peu plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, jusqu'à ce que Reborn lui demande une simple question. "Pourquoi ?"

Le brun hésita. Ce n'était pas une question où il pouvait répondre par un mouvement de tête. Il ouvra la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était un peu paniqué de ne pas réussir à répondre à cet étrange homme qui était venu jusqu'ici pour lui demander ces questions. Il avait d'abord été effrayé par cette homme, voyant le pouvoir qu'il possédait et avait fuit comme si ça vie en dépendait, et il était persuadé que sa vie était en ligne. Puis lorsqu'il fut piégé et sentit qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire il devint terrorisé.

Ses cicatrices le firent souffrir et il ressentit les mêmes douleurs que les jours où il les avait reçu. Il perdait peu à peu pied jusqu'à ce que cet homme qui l'avait acculé jusqu'à le rendre comme ça le ramène à la réalité et qu'il réussisse se calmer. Il pouvait voir l'immense quantité de pouvoir que contenait cet homme qui pourrait le réduire en cendre en un instant. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait voir de plus près, et sentir la chaleur de ses flammes dorées, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dirigées contre lui. La chaleur était intense mais il n'était pas brûlé.

Il sentit le poids sur son ventre s'enlever et ses bras furent libérés de leur emprises, mais il ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger de suite, les souvenirs de ses cicatrices encore bien trop présents dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste. Cet homme était terrifiant, mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas de nature cruelle, il avait un cœur. Et à cause ou grâce à ça, qu'il avait envie de répondre aux questions que cet homme lui posait. Seulement il n'avait pas parlé depuis bien longtemps... Il ne _pouvait_ pas parler depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas eu _envie _ de parler depuis encore plus de temps.

Il comprenait les mots, ce qu'on lui disait, il avait appris l'italien depuis un certain temps maintenant même si ce n'était pas sa langue natale... Mais il n'était pas certain de se souvenir de comment former des mots. Cet homme était la première personne qui pouvait le comprendre même sans les sons et c'était la première personne à qui il voulait bien parler. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et tenta d'articuler lentement les mots qu'il voulait transmettre. _"Ces... Ces personnes... étaient cruelles. Je ne voulais pas... pas les tuer... Certains... Mais quelques blessaient les autres... Et quelques me chassaient..."_

Reborn haussa les sourcils. "Et tu ne me tues pas alors que je te chassais ?"

Le brun secoua la tête et essaya d'expliquer ses raisons même si ce n'était pas encore très clair pour lui non plus. _"Tu n'es pas... cruel ?"_

Reborn voulu froncer les yeux à cette réponse mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage pour indiquait ses émotions. "Je suis un tueur à gage. Le meilleur tueur à gage au monde." Le plus jeune bougea légèrement sous le regard du tueur et hocha la tête en prenant en compte l'information, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas une question.

Reborn décida simplement de laisser tomber le sujet et de passer à autre chose. Bien que ce jeune homme pouvait être suffisamment dangereux pour se débarrasser de quelques mafieux après lui, il n'était pas une réelle menace pour les gens normaux ou même pour Vongola, et le plus étonnant dans toute cette affaire était son honnêteté. Reborn se doutait que la partie la plus difficile pour résoudre ces cas n'était pas de confronter le coupable, mais de le trouver. Ce jeune homme avait eu de bons instincts pour pouvoir le repérer alors qu'il avait dissimuler sa présence et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Reborn, il était certain que le jeune homme aurait réussit à s'enfuir pendant la chasse plus tôt.

Reborn sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et tourna la tête pour voir un jeune renard bondir sur lui. Il décala la tête légèrement sur la gauche et le renard passa de l'autre côté. Il leva les sourcils en observant le renard qui grognait quand le jeune brun attira l'attention sur lui en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Il fronça les yeux et fit un bref signe de la tête au renard. Le petit animal roux se calma un peu et arrêta de grogner. Il alla se placer dans sur les jambes du jeune homme, son regard méfiant toujours braqué sur le tueur à gage.

Léon qui se sentit protecteur de son partenaire descendit du chapeau pour aller jusque sur l'épaule de Reborn et plissa les yeux en direction du jeune renard puis tira la langue. Reborn sourit amusé par le comportement de son caméléon.

Le jeune brun posa une main sur le dos du renard et baissa la tête pour montrer qu'il s'excusait pour le jeune animal. "Ton compagnon je présume ?" Un hochement de tête. "Hmm... Quel est ton nom ?"

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Les deux restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant quelques minutes. Puis le brun releva son bras et montra le nombre '27' tatoué sur son poignet. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Ça allait devenir un peu plus délicat. "27 ?"

Le jeune homme bougea un peu nerveusement. _"Je ne... me souviens pas. Je veux dire... On ne m'a pas appelé par mon nom depuis... Longtemps ? La seule autre personne qui vient me voir... M'appelle Kitsune-chan. _(NdA : renard)_ Mais... avant lui, on s'adressait à moi avec le nombre 27."_

Reborn haussa les sourcils. Du japonais ? Il rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et poursuivit ses questions. "Qui vient te voir ?"

_"Mon... protecteur ? Peut être pas protecteur... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... Il m'apporte des vêtements ou à manger parfois... Je ne sais pas son nom." _Le renard sur les jambes du jeune homme bailla et ferma les yeux et se plaçant un peu plus confortablement. Le brun lui gratta les oreilles gentiment et lui sourit.

Reborn remarqua que la journée se terminait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. "Bien une dernière question, comment as-tu eu les flammes de dernière volonté ?"

Le dénommé 27 pencha sa tête sur le côté en confusion. Puis il pensa à quelque chose et se concentra pour faire apparaître une dizaine de petites flammes autour de lui, dansantes comme des lucioles. _"Ceci ?"_ Reborn hocha la tête. Le brun leva son bras devant lui et une flamme vint se poser devant lui. Il la regarda un instant le regard vague, à la recherche de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. _"Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais des gens... Ils étaient... Ils me gardaient enfermé. Ils essayaient de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ces... ces flammes sont ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais... Je ne sais plus... C'est un peu flou, mais un jour j'étais dehors..."_

Il avait eu raison de pensé que ce 27 avait subi des expériences, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour en conclure quoi que ce soit. Et vu le peu de souvenir que celui-ci disposait il doutait qu'il allait pouvoir savoir quelle famille avait fait des expériences sur lui ou ce qu'il était devenu de cette famille. Il avait maintenant plusieurs options pour la suite. Un, il le ramenait à Vongola pour le garder sous surveillance et peut être il pourrait faire parti de la famille, mais tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, le ramener à Vongola était risqué. Deux, il partait se renseigner sur son passé avant de faire un mouvement. Trois, il restait avec lui pour l'observer un peu plus longtemps.

Reborn sourit et 27 ressentit des frissons dans son dos en l'observant. "Je vais rester un moment avec toi, je suis Reborn et mon partenaire ici-" Il montra le caméléon vert sur son épaule. "-se nomme Léon."

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et hocha la tête lentement. Il attendit en ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant. Reborn prit en compte que son interlocuteur n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir eu de contact humain depuis bien longtemps et ne s'énerva pas. Après tout, c'était dans son caractère de prendre n'importe quel événement improbable sans sourciller... Et avoir quelques tendances à rendre ces événements encore plus chaotique rien qu'avec sa présence. "Guide le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où tu dors, je suppose que tu ne vas pas en ville."

27 hocha la tête. Il ramassa le jeune renard endormi dans ses bras et se releva. Reborn suivit le plus jeune dans les bois. Il avait l'air de les connaître comme sa poche n'hésitant pas sur les directions à prendre même avec la nuit qui était en train de tomber. Ils remontèrent une pente et allèrent en direction du sommet de la montagne. Alors que le soleil se couchait les petites blanches flammes de 27 s'élevèrent du sol, semblant prendre vie d'elles mêmes, et commencèrent à flotter en illuminant le chemin devant, rendant la forêt étrangement féerique. Elle ne disparaissaient qu'une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux passés devant un à deux mètres devant. Il remarqua que ces flammes ne requéraient aucun contact physique avec le brun et elles pouvaient bouger et continuer à brûler même à une dizaine de mètres du jeune homme.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent près d'un amas de rochers. Ils contournèrent les rochers et eurent accès à un terrier assez grand pour un humain. Le brun s'arrêta devant et se tourna vers Reborn en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Le tueur retint l'envie soudaine de froncer les yeux. Ce jeune homme était clairement socialement inapte. Il soupira. "Va dormir, je vais rester plus loin, on parlera demain."

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et alla se coucher en gardant son compagnon dans ses bras et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Reborn s'éloigna et s'assit sur un des rochers en vue du terrier. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nono. Après deux sonneries seulement, il entendit la voix fatigué du boss de Vongola.

_"Reborn ? Tu as déjà des résultats ?"_

"Oui Nono, j'ai retrouvé celui responsable des disparitions... Il n'est probablement pas un danger pour Vongola mais je vais rester l'observer un peu plus longtemps. Je vais demander si le CEDEF n'a pas des informations qui pourraient être liées à son passé. Le gars n'a pas tout ses souvenirs et il m'a l'air d'être un sujet d'expérience tout comme l'était Mukuro Rokudo, il ne se souvient même plus de son nom." Le tueur à gage grogna en reportant les informations qu'il avait pu collecter dans la journée.

_"Oh ? Aurai-t-il réussi à piquer à vif ta curiosité après seulement quelques heures ? Il doit vraiment être intéressant."_ Nono ricana.

Une veine de Reborn tressauta, mais il garda son sérieux. "Il a des flammes que je ne reconnais pas."

Ceci arrêta net Nono. _"Je vois. Je te fais confiance pour la suite, rappelle moi si tu as des nouvelles."_

"Bien, bonsoir Nono."

Reborn raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Iemitsu qui ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher non plus.

_"Hey ! Reborn ! Pourquoi tu appelles ce soir ?"_

Le tueur à gage résista à l'envie de raccrocher au nez du blond. "J'aimerai que tu m'envoies toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur des familles qui auraient pu faire des expérimentations humaines entre il y a 10 à 4 ans. Envoie également des informations sur des familles ou des bases qui auraient disparues mystérieusement dans les mêmes dates."

_"Wow, wow, pourquoi ces données là exactement ?"_

Reborn souffla. "Je pourrai être tombé sur un sujet d'expérience. Envoie moi ces données dès que tu les as."

_"Un sujet d'expérience hein ? Très bien je t'envoie ça bientôt."_

"Merci." Reborn raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il s'allongea sur le rocher et regarda le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi à la belle étoile.

_**A suivre...**_

**Notes : **Les noms de la famille de Tsuna sont repris du shogunat du clan des Tokugawa. Le premier Shogun se nomme Ieyasu qui est le nom japonais de Giotto (Vongola Primo). Iemitsu, le père de Tsuna est troisième Shogun et Tsunayoshi est le cinquième Shogun. Pour continuer avec la lignée j'ai décidé que le petit frère de Tsuna se nommerait Yoshimune, le huitième Shogun de la lignée des Tokugawa. Yoshimune était considéré comme le plus habile en politique depuis le fondateur Ieyasu.


End file.
